


Hey, Leader!

by mugen_ai3



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Love, Sho-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: Ohno's sad, SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!Aiba to the rescue!





	Hey, Leader!

It wouldn't be far-fetched to to say that Ohno was quiet, today however, Arashi's leader was more silent that normal. His mood seemed outright sullen. Sho watched as Ohno picked up his iPhone, looking at it almost hopefully, then his features became even more disappointed. He let out a long suffering sigh. 

 

The sound was heart wrenching to say the least, Sho hated to see Ohno so downtrodden, and wracked his brain as to something his could do or say to make the situation better. 

 

It wasn't a matter of  _ who _ the older man was expecting to contact him, they all knew Leader had some current problems in the romance department, but what could Sho do about that?

 

He felt so hopeless in the face of it all.

Even though the dressing room was alive with assistants, and other staff, sometimes when one of them was in his feeling, the world stopped and it was just the five members. Sho knew he was wearing an expression of distress when he made eye contact with Jun, who very pointedly, and wordlessly urged Sho towards Ohno.

 

However, Sho was frozen, at a loss for words, and rooted to the spot. Not even bothering to read the several news papers laid out in front of him.

 

“Hey Leader,” Sho heard Aiba’s voice break the tension. 

 

Ohno looked up slowly at the tallest member, he sighed again.

 

“Hey Leader,” Aiba repeated, playfully as he bounced over, taking a seat next to said Leader. Sho watched as Aiba crowded Ohno’s personal space, he was practically sitting in the older man's lap. The tallest draped a long arm over Ohno's shoulders, and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

 

Sho could only make out, Aiba's breathy giggles, his eyes still on Ohno's face. 

 

Peripherally, Sho could see Nino and Jun eyeing the pair curiously. Then just like that Aiba was finished whispering, and the four members stared expectantly.

 

Finally after what seemed like forever, Ohno burst out laughing, the musical peals so loud the staff stopped and looked as well.

 

“See I told you!” Aiba exclaimed, a grin graced his handsome features.

 

Sho smiled, as the scene before him became infectious, and quite frankly, he was relieved.

 

Ohno was now dabbing the corners of his eyes, and Sho honestly wondered what the heck would have been so funny.

 

“Okay, okay. Let's get to work.” MatsuJun, said but Sho could see relief and amusement on the youngest’s face.

 

“Alright!” They all agreed.


End file.
